Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} - 7 = 7\sqrt{x} + 5$
Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} - 7) - 5\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $-7 = 2\sqrt{x} + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-7 - 5 = (2\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5$ $-12 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-12}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-6 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.